This invention relates to paper towel dispensing and soiled towel stowing equipment.
Paper towel dispensers are nowadays in widespread use in washrooms and the like. However, a problem incident to the use of such paper towel dispensers, especially in public places, is that receptacles for soiled paper towels are filled to capacity very quickly as the soiled paper towels are crumpled and disposed of into the receptacles. Such crumpled paper towels occupy an undue amount of space when heaped up with the result that the receptacles overflow and soiled paper towels are scattered about to the detriment of hygenic conditions in premises where paper towel dispensers are available.
In my co-pending United Kingdom Patent Application No. 8432525 (2152360), I have described paper towel dispensing and soiled paper towel stowing equipment wherein comprising a receptacle for soiled paper towels positioned directly below the dispenser and a paper feed mechanism urging a tamping device downwardly in or towards the receptacle to compress soiled paper towels accummulated therein. The mechanism particularly described was for use with a roll of paper available externally.